Mount Olympus
Mount Olympus is a beautiful mountain and the highest peak in Greece. At it's peak, is a large temple, which is the home of the Olympian Pantheon of gods. It is described as having huge (but not overly-so) rooms, each with no fewer than three windows that look out to a beautiful blue sky. The temperature is always pleasant and the air is scented with pine and filled with the sound of birds singing. The walls of it change depending on Zeus's mood. The interior of the mountain is hollow, with the summit of Olympus being held up by the Pillar of Olympus. Should the Pillar fall, then Olympus would crash down and hit the Earth with the force of a large comet, enough to at least disrupt the global climate and possibly knock the planet from orbit.("Full Circle") Appearences Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *"Let the Games Begin" (seen from below) *"Reunions" (interior first seen) *"Full Circle" (hollow interior and underside seen) Xena: Warrior Princess *"God Fearing Child" (Zeus schemes to destroy Eve) *"Looking Death in the Eye" (Athena plots to destroy Eve) *"Motherhood" (final showdown between Xena and the gods Young Hercules *"Ares on Trial" (Athena's courtroom seen) Features *Tapestry of Time *Great Hall *Pillar of Olympus *Abyss of Tartarus Gallery olympusherc.jpg|Portal to zeus hall "Reunions". Olympus herc.jpg|Mount Olympus Zeus Hall in "Reunions". Zeus Hall..png|Zeus Hall Olympus herc 2.jpg|Zeus Hall Zeus Hall.png|Zeus Hall Olympus tap.jpg|Tapestry of Time in "Reunions". Olympusyounghercules.jpg|Trial room, Olympus in YH. Mount Olympus 2.jpg|The Palace of Mount Olympus in "Motherhood". Olympusindarkness.jpg|Mount Olympus during the night. Main hall.jpg|Mount Olympus great hall in "Motherhood". Olympus Basement.png|Zeus basement Where Zeus keeps rain, the winds, and stroms Olympus outside Mount..jpg|outside Mount Olympus. Mount olympus xena.jpg OLYMPUS SKETCH4.jpg|Concept art #3 of Mt. Olympus. OLYMPUS SKETCH3.jpg|Concept art #2 of Mt. Olympus. OLYMPUS SKETCH2.jpg|Concept art #1 of Mt. Olympus. Olympus Lake.jpg|Olympus Lake Olympus Pilar...jpg Olympus xena.jpg|Mount Olympus in Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus xena olympus 2.jpg|Zeus' palace Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus xena olympus.jpg|Zeus' palace Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus Olympus in xena comic.png|Olympus in xena comic Mythology Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece, located in Thessaly. It was said to be the home of the Twelve Olympians, the principal deities in the Greek pantheon, who lived in crystal mansions. Greek mythology also dictates that the Titans used the highest mountains in Greece as their thrones, with Cronos sitting on Mount Olympus itself. After the Great Titanomachy, Olympus' Palace was constructed by the Cyclops, the gigantic one-eyed Titans who were freed by Zeus from the depths of Tartarus. In their gratitude, they gave Zeus his trademark thunderbolts. Hephaestus, the talented god of the smiths and the forge, created all the furnishings and artwork on Olympus, even making some of the chairs and tables able to move themselves in and out of the celestial hall. de:Olymp Category:Mountains Category:Mount Olympus Category:Place